


You Know Who Would Make a Cute Couple?

by strawberrylovely



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birdflash - Fandom, DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>milkbaby22 asked me to write: "Wally and Dick would make a perfect couple so thinks the flash so he begrudgingly gets Batman to help set them up together, wally is in denial till Dick gets kidnapped." I hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who Would Make a Cute Couple?

“Do you know who would make a cute couple?” Barry said one day at a Justice League meeting.  
“Who?” Diana sighed, not believing that _this_ was what The Flash just _had_ to hold a meeting about.  
“Wally and Dick.”  
“My Dick?” Bruce asked.  
“Well not _your_ dick Bruce, that’s kinda-“  
“You know what I meant, Barry. I don’t know how I’d feel about them dating. Dick and Wally are best friends, and Wally’s a good kid but I’m not sure he’s such a great influence on Dick. He’s older than him and Dick’s still at an impressionable age. Plus, we don’t even know if they like each other.”  
“Oh, come on Bruce. Dick is 16 now, the perfect dating age. Besides, you’ve seen them around each other. They already act like a married couple.”  
“Barry, don’t go meddling into the kids lives. We already know what happened when you tried to set up Kaldur and Artemis,” Clark said grimly, obviously reliving the nightmare week that was them dating.  
“Okay, okay that one was a mistake that I’ll never make again. I misjudged their interactions with each other, and I’m sorry. But look,” Barry sighed and actually looked serious for once. “I just want Wally to be happy and I never see him happier than when he’s with Dick. He’s been kinda lonely this past week but when Dick stopped by his face lit up like a Christmas tree on fire.”  
The other League members all seemed to consider this for a moment and then Bruce said, “Come to think of it, Dick seems happiest when he’s with Wally too. He even spends most of his free time from training and missions with him.”  
“Brucey-“  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Will you talk to Dick? See how he feels about Wally for me? Just ask if he likes Wally and if he says yes, tell him to go for it. I’ll talk to Wally and tell him the same.”  
“Okay,” Bruce said uneasily. He didn’t really like to talk to anyone about emotional things, but if it would make Dick happy, then he would.

 

“WHAT?!” Wally yelled at his uncle’s crazy accusations. “I don’t like Dick! He’s my best friend. That would be…weird. I mean even if he liked me, which he doesn’t! I’m not gay. I like _girls._ So. Yeah.”  
Barry just stared at the teenager with a quirked eyebrow.  
“Okay, if that’s what you’re going with.”  
“Yeah! It is! Wait…I mean, it’s true! I like girls. I liked Artemis for a while until that whole…Kaldur thing. That was a weird time for all of us. I think she’s sworn off guys forever now too. Although her and Zatanna seem to be getting pretty close…That’s off the subject! What I’m trying to say is that me and Dick don’t like each other. Not like that. Period. End of story.”

 

“Bruce, how’d it go with Dick?” Barry called Bruce 2 hours later as he was driving. “Yeah, it didn’t go well with Wally, he’s in denial. Meet me in the Hall of Justice. I’ve got a plan.”

 

“Dick’s been kidnapped!” Wally walked into the Hall of Justice the next day where all of the Justice League were talking.  
“What?” asked Bruce. “How do you know? What happened?”  
“He just texted me. All he said was ‘Help. Kidnapped.’ I texted him back and told him we’d find him. I asked him if he knew any of his surroundings so we could get an idea where he is. He hasn’t responded. I’m scared he’s in real trouble. We have to go find him!” Wally had started pacing and was talking very fast, freaking out.  
“Calm down, son. I put a tracker in his suit. It’ll show where he is and then we’ll go get him.”  
Bruce pulled up some sort of tracker and typed in Dick’s name.  
“It says he’s still in his room.” Bruce looked at Wally with a puzzled expression.  
“Why would he tell me that he’s been kidnapped if he’s in his room? Wait right here I’ll be right back.”  
All of a sudden Wally was gone. The Justice League all looked at each other and a few moments later Wally was back as soon as he left.  
“I just checked. He’s not in his room, but his suit is. He wasn’t wearing it when he was taken. We have to go find him!”  
“I don’t know where he could be, or who would have even taken him.”  
Two seconds later, Wally’s phone buzzed. He looked at the text and repeated what the message said. “‘Abandoned warehouse.’ Let’s go!”  
“Whoah, do you know how many abandoned warehouses there are around?” asked his uncle. “Not to mention the people who took him could be heavily armed. We can’t be seen roaming around carelessly or they may hurt him, and us. We need to figure out a plan-“  
“We don’t have time to figure out a plan! We need to find him now. I don’t care if they hurt me, they could hurt him in the time we figure something out!”  
“Look, kid,” Clark started. “we’ll try out best to hurry but-“  
“No! If you won’t help me now then…then I’m going by myself!”  
Before Wally could take off, Barry walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh, no you don’t. I’m going with you. You’re my responsibility and I’m not gonna let you go alone.”  
“I’ll come too,” Bruce said. “Dick’s _my_ responsibility and I’m going to help you find him.”  
Wally looked and both of them and nodded his head.  
“Let’s go.”

 

They showed up at an old field with a few warehouses scattered around. Wally quickly ran around to each of them, peering in and yelling “Dick!?” At about the fifth building he peered in and before he could shout for him, he saw Dick sitting in the middle of the warehouse, tied to a chair.  
“Dick!” Wally ran over to the other boy who appeared unconscious in his seat. There was a stream of blood streaking down from his forehead and multiple cuts and all over him. A tear fell down Wally’s face as he knelt down and placed his hands on Dick, shaking him and patting his cheeks, trying to wake him up.  
“Dick! Dick, wake up! Please! Oh, please be okay. Please…”  
He wrapped his arms around Dick’s middle and was beginning to sob as he heard a soft moan above him.  
“W-Wally?”  
“Dick! You’re okay! I was so scared I thought you had died or something!” Wally got up and hugged his best friend.  
“Uh, Wally. I could hug you back if you could untie me.”  
“Oh! Right.”  
Wally quickly untied Dick and helped him to his feet. The two boys finally wrapped their arms around each other and stayed like that for a long time.  
“Don’t you ever do that again. I was so scared,” Wally said quietly, his voice still shaky from crying. He rested his forehead on Dick’s.  
“Do what? Get kidnapped? I’ll try my best,” Dick replied with a small laugh.  
“I’m serious, Dick. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I-” Wally stopped and let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. He was looking into Dick’s eyes. His beautiful eyes. The eyes he’d noticed before anything else when they met. The eyes he’d dreamed about but never told anyone. The eyes in which he had just seen something shift that made him close the gap in between them.  
‘So _this_ is what kissing your best friend is like,’ Wally thought.  
They pulled apart and looked at each other with wide eyes before both bursting into laughter. When they unwrapped their arms from each other and their laughter subsided, Wally asked a question that had been on his mind since he first discovered Dick in the warehouse alone.  
“Speaking of getting kidnapped, where are the people that did this to you? Why haven’t they shown up to fight yet?”  
“We’re right here,” Barry’s voice said from behind him. Wally whipped around in surprise and confusion. He saw Barry and Bruce standing at the front entrance.  
“What?!”  
“Calm down, Wally,” Dick said. “It was your uncle’s idea.”  
Wally still looked completely confused as to why his uncle would beat up and tie his best friend to a chair in some random building when Dick continued.  
“Bruce came up to me yesterday and asked me if I had feelings for you.”  
Wally gave him an incredulous look.  
“I know, Bruce talking about _feelings?_ But nonetheless he asked me and I told him that I hadn’t really thought about it before. But then I realized that I did, Wally. And then Barry called Bruce and he told him I said yes but Barry said you said no. And at first I was crushed honestly, but I understood. It’s a weird time in our lives. Like when Kaldur and Artemis were…whatever they were. Anyway, Barry said he knew that you weren’t telling the truth and you were hiding your feelings, even from yourself. I really hoped that was true but I couldn’t be sure. But then your uncle came up with this plan that would get you to realize your true feelings and I thought it was farfetched but, as he said, ‘tragedy brings out the truth in everyone.’ So I agreed to letting him tie me up in a chair and pretend I was kidnapped so that you’d come save me, and we’d see how you reacted.”  
“To see how I… _reacted?!_ ” Wally looked hurt and edging on angry.  
“It was a dumb thing to do but I had to know the truth Wally, and I’m sorry if I hurt you and I get if you don’t want to talk to me, or any of us again. I just knew how stubborn you were and you’d never admit it on your own.” Dick’s sorry expression turned into a smirk at the word ‘stubborn’ and he looked up at Wally with those eyes again.  
“I-well… I haven’t admitted anything so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Well, you kissed me so I think that’s pretty close to a confession.”  
They looked at each other as if they were both challenging the other and then they both laughed again. Wally hugged Dick again, his body still not quite over what had just happened and needing something, or someone, to keep him stable.  
“You got me,” Wally’s laugh faded and he placed his forehead on Dick’s again.  
“I got you,” Dick quietly responded, hugging Wally tighter. He lifted his chin and his lips met Wally’s in another kiss.

“See?” Barry said watching the scene unfold. “I told you, all they needed was a little push. Nice working with you Brucey.” He held his fist out beside him to the dark knight.  
“Don’t call me that.” Bruce looked at the fist as if it personally offended him.  
“Fist bump.”  
“No.”  
“Oh, come on!”  
Bruce sighed and put his fist out for Barry, who in turn punched it and made an explosion sound with his mouth.  
“You’re supposed to do the explosion sound.”  
“No.”  
Bruce walked away from the entrance (and Barry) as he saw the two boys walking toward the front.

“Hey, so if they didn’t really beat you up, what’s with the blood all over you?” Wally asked Dick as they were all walking back together.  
“I always carry around fake blood with me, didn’t you know that?” Barry cut in.  
“I do now,” Wally responded and placed his hand in Dick’s.  
They walked all the way back to the Hall hand in hand and as they finally got back, all the League members gawked and/or smiled as they walked through the front room.

“Hey, since this worked out so well, you know who else would make a good couple? Zatanna and Artemis,” Barry suggested to the other superheroes.  
A collective groan filled the room as each League member went their separate ways, leaving Barry in there alone.  
“So, maybe next meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to make it seem like Barry played matchmaker far too often, so i just did a random pairing that wouldn't work that he could have tried to get together. as for Zatanna/Artemis...i actually do ship them ;-; whoops.


End file.
